


What happened to my girl?

by BluebirdOfHapiness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Belle - Freeform, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Golden Lace, Parenthood, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumplestiltskin - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry guys, Spanish, Teenage Drama, Translation Coming Soon, a little of daddy issue here, but not, but read the first chapter first if you want a good idea, daddy gold, i think this woul be just porn, lacey - Freeform, sorry for the angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluebirdOfHapiness/pseuds/BluebirdOfHapiness
Summary: Lacey Gold, una muchacha que toda su vida fue tranquila, empieza a meterse en constantes problemas después de su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Tras varias noches de no llegar a casa, alcohol y sabrá dios qué otras cosas más, Mr Gold ha decidido que es momento de poner un alto a la rebeldía de la joven, sin por ello preguntarse en todo momento ¿qué  le ha sucedido a su niña?





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes están basados en la serie de OUAT de A/E, no son de mi propiedad (a excepción de la perversión que se me ocurre hacer con dichos personajes). Contenido explícito en capítulos posteriores. Estás advertido, _dearie._**

**What happened to my girl?**

Sialia A. Muñoz

**Capítulo 1**

Las llantas resonaron sobre el asfalto de forma violenta al detenerse frente a la entrada del _Rabbit Hole_. Sin tomarse la molestia de estacionarlo donde era debido, Mr Gold bajó del Cadillac oscuro y cerró la puerta del conductor con un golpe seco, molesto. El cadenero quitó la cadena, y como se hizo costumbre en las últimas semanas, le dejó pasar sin siquiera dirigirle contacto visual o mencionar algo referente al carro que ahora estorbaba en la acera. Ambos hombres sabían que su visita sería rápida, una vez que cumpliera la razón de su visita; además de que cualquier hombre en la ciudad sabía que era estúpido anteponerse al hombre que poseía las llaves de la ciudad. Mr Gold era temido en todo el pueblo, a excepción de una sola persona.

La taberna fue quedando en silencio conforme el hombre avanzó hasta la persona que buscaba.  Solo se escuchó la música de la consola, y los murmullos callaron por completo. Lacey ni siquiera se dignó a girar la vista cuando el hombre se colocó a lado de ella.

—Vaya, ¿adivinen quien llegó?

Mr Gold solo le observó sin decir nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Al fin te has quedado sin ideas para sermonearme?

La joven le miró, desesperada por el silencio del hombre, y se llevó la bebida alcohólica a los labios con ojos desafiantes. De un solo trago, bebió todo, colocando la copa vacía sobre la barra con un sonoro golpe. Lacey levantó una ceja, recalcando el desdén de su presencia.

—Aunque si no vas a decir nada, podrías pagar mi cuenta y esperarme en casa. Estas ahuyentando a mis amigos.

Aquello acabó por completo con la paciencia del hombre. Mr Gold tomó del brazo a la joven, obligándola a levantarse de su asiento, y la arrastró fuera del pub.

—Espero hayas disfrutado el trago, porque será el último que pruebes en un buen tiempo. Hasta aquí has llegado.

Mr Gold abrió la puerta del copiloto y la obligó a meterse dentro del Cadillac. Lacey se revolvió en el asiento, intentando abrir la puerta, pero esta ya estaba con seguro. El hombre tomó su lugar en el conductor y arrancó el carro.  En cuestión de minutos, el Cadillac había desaparecido de la vista del cadenero y el _Rabbit Hole_ regresó a su bullicio habitual, como si nada hubiera acontecido en el lugar.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Mr Gold y Lacey permanecieron todo el camino en silencio. Lacey se permitió vagar la vista por la ventana, regresando de vez en vez, a la persona que la llevaba a casa. Tragó un poco de saliva al percibir al aurea tan hostil que emanaba el hombre, nunca lo había visto tan molesto. Aunque bien, el resentimiento era mutuo, debía ser sincera.

El Cadillac se estacionó a la entrada de una ostentosa casa blanca, en los suburbios de la ciudad. Gotas de agua empezaron a caer sobre el vidrio del auto, y las copas de los arboles bailaron con la brisa que anunciaba la inminente lluvia. No obstante, el silencio continuó dentro del auto.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué esperas para darme mi regaño? ¿o prefieres qué pase la lluvia para hacerlo?

Mr Gold apagó por completo el carro y quitó las manos del volante. Se recargó en su asiento y tomó aire.

—Oh no, no seré yo quien hable esta noche. Serás tú.

Lacey se reacomodó en su asiento, incómoda.

—¿Y de qué quieres que te hable? ¿del clima?

—Tengo un tema más interesante al respecto. Estoy más intrigado sobre tu constante ausencia y rebeldía sin motivo aparente.

—¿Qué tan difícil es aceptar que he crecido y tengo otros intereses?

—Me cuesta creerlo, porque todavía antes de tu cumpleaños, estuviste apegada a tus “viejos intereses”.

—¡Esas eran las ideas de mi antiguo yo que se pasaba pegada a los libros! Te tengo noticias, !la vida real es muy distinta!

—¿Y cómo es que te diste cuenta de un día para otro?

Lacey soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

—Ya habíamos hablado de esto. No tengo porque repetirte la historia al respecto. Más, si de todas formas la vas a ignorar como lo hiciste antes.

—Tu “historia” carecía de argumento si no mal recuerdo. Solo te has estado encaprichado sin motivo alguno. Quieres conocer el mundo, vivir nuevas experiencias, viajar e irte a estudiar a otra ciudad ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo cuando tus calificaciones del último semestre bajan tan drásticamente y en su lugar, te pasas las noches bebiendo alcohol? ¿Crees que eso me da la confianza suficiente para dejarte vivir por cuenta propia, Belle?

Lacey sujetó con fuerza la manija de la puerta.

—No me llames así.

—Ese es tu nombre. El primero para ser exactos.

Lacey dio un golpe a la puerta, desesperada por bajar del carro.

—Tú no me lo diste.

—Como tampoco te asigné tu segundo nombre, solo conservas mi apellido. Gracias por el recordatorio.

—Si lo recuerdas tan vívidamente, ¿por qué te tengo que recordar constantemente que no me gusta que me llames así?

—Lo seguiré usando mientras te siga recogiendo del _Rabbit Hole,_ ¿te parece justo?

Lacey volvió a insistir con la puerta del carro, esta vez de manera más efusiva.

—Ese fue el nombre que me dio mi padre. Tú no tienes derecho a usarlo.

—¡Soy tu padre y autoridad, hasta donde la ley concierne, Belle!

—¡Tú no eres mi padre!

El grito de la joven resonó dentro del auto por varios segundos. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos azules de la joven, mientas ahogaba los sollozos que buscaban tan desesperadamente por salir. Mr Gold se vio en shock un momento, sin saber qué más decir. Liberó el seguro de la puerta y permitió que la joven bajara del vehículo. Lacey bajó corriendo y se dirigió a la casa sin voltear atrás.

La joven subió directo a su habitación, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se tiró en la cama. Cada día que pasaba la tensión que crecía entre ambos era peor. Primero habían sido unos pequeños roces, desacuerdos, pero nunca habían llegado al extremo de gritarse como hoy. Ambos sabían que aquella tensión debía terminar, pero Lacey no podía aguantarlo más. Se sentía frustrada, y por lo tanto, trataba de estar en lo menos posible en casa, y el alcohol era estupendo para ayudarle a olvidar sus problemas. Estaba convencida de que era mejor, no solo para ella sino para ambos. Pero lo que más le dolía, era que Mr Gold nunca podría entender su dolor. Después de todo, apenas ella podía entenderlo. Sus emociones eran un caos.

Lacey se giró sobre su cama y abrazó un viejo peluche que tenía con ella desde que tenía memoria. Era un regalo de sus padres biológicos. Recargó su rostro en el peluche y dejó que secara sus lágrimas. Ella misma sabía que actuaba extraño y exageradamente sensible. Años atrás, ni siquiera cuando había llegado a la casa de Mr Gold se había mostrado tan recelosa y sentimental con los recuerdos de su familia biológica. Habían convivido pacíficamente hasta hace poco, que jamás se imaginó envuelta en esta clase de montaña rusa emocional. Ella sabía perfectamente que Mr Gold no era su padre, sin embargo no había tenido problema de aceptarlo como una autoridad parental. Hasta el incidente de su cumpleaños pasado.

El solo recordar aquello le causó fatiga y migraña. No era un recuerdo digno de revivirse en ese momento, puesto que solo aumentaría la confusión en su cabeza. Había sido solo un estúpido error, uno que jamás se le ocurrió desencadenaría todos sus problemas y del que no había vuelta atrás.

Sin saber qué hacer con su confusión, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sonido rítmico de las gotas de lluvia al caer sobre su ventana, le arrullara.

Mañana sería otro nuevo día.

 

Mientras tanto, fuera de la casa, Mr. Gold permaneció en silencio dentro del auto, con la mirada perdida en el volante. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Su primera intención de resolver el conflicto solo había desencadenado algo peor. Había tocado el talón de Aquiles de la joven, y en lugar de ayudarla había desatado su odio hacia él. Se llevó la mano al rostro, escondiendo las lágrimas de frustración. Solo deseaba ayudar a la joven, pero sin importar lo que hiciera, todos sus intentos terminaban en fracaso. Se encontraba desesperado y confundido. Hasta hace unos meses la joven jamás le ocasionó problemas desde que llegara a su vida, cuatro años atrás. Era una joven obediente, madura para su edad, de carácter más introvertido que amaba pasar las tardes leyendo algún libro en casa.

Pero sus vidas giraron drásticamente después del cumpleaños de la joven. Su intuición le indicó inmediatamente que algo andaba mal, pero al parecer la joven se rehusaba a confiar sus problemas en algo más que no fuera alcohol. La joven era una mente ágil, tenía un futuro prometedor y no deseaba que se perdiera. Todo había parecido brillante hasta ese momento. El hombre sollozó en silencio dentro del carro.

—Mi dulce Belle… ¿qué te ha pasado?

**Comentarios:**

**Lacey bird:** Les dije que funcionaría… Si no puede terminar una historia ¡Que inicie otra!

 **Lexy bird:** Eres cruel…

 **Lady bird:** Por cierto, ¿por cuánto tiempo la vamos a tener así?

 **Lacey bird:** ¿A quién le importa? ¡Somos libres! ¡libres! Mientras no se muera de hambre…

 **Sialia A. Muñoz:** ¡Auxilio! He sido secuestrada por mis propias musas. Si alguien lee estas palabras, estoy en una habitación, en el primer piso, no sé cuántos días llevo aquí…

 **Lacey bird:** ¡Calla y escribe! ¡Aún tienes que terminar Hechizo de tres noches!

 **Sialia A. Muñoz:** ¡Ayuda!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes están basados en la serie de OUAT de A/E, no son de mi propiedad (a excepción de la perversión que se me ocurre hacer con dichos personajes). Contenido explícito en capítulos posteriores. Estás advertido, _dearie_.**

** What happened to my girl? **

Sialia A. Muñoz (bluebirdofhapiness)

****

** Capítulo 2 **

A la mañana siguiente, el día comenzó de forma habitual. O eso parecía al inicio. Lacey bajó a desayunar, retrasándose a propósito para desayunar sola, como lo había estado haciendo recientemente. Sobre la estufa se encontraba algunos de los guisos de Gold había preparado. La chica se asomó a la sala.

Todo en perfecto silencio. Una de las ventajas de que Gold fuera un hombre importante en la ciudad es que siempre tenía trabajo que hacer, y gustaba salir a su despacho del Ayuntamiento de Storybrooke desde temprano. De esa forma, el hombre tenía las tardes libres para abrir su tienda de antigüedades y préstamos. Un negocio que no le dejaba mucha ganancia en comparación de su trabajo en el ayuntamiento, pero que conservaba más como valor sentimental y como excusa para mantenerse ocupado el resto del día.

Lacey se sirvió la comida sobre un plato y se sentó a comer. Se frotó los ojos y los sintió hinchados. Había llorado toda la noche hasta quedarse dormida, por lo que de nuevo necesitaría maquillaje para arreglar sus ojeras. Tomó el tenedor pero apenas probó bocado. Su hambre desapareció en el momento en que recordó todo el drama de anoche. No podía seguir así. Tenía que arreglarlo de la manera más pronto posible o llegarían a un vacío sin fondo. Por más que odiara admitirlo, se encontraba cansada de la situación.

Regresó la comida al sartén y solo se sirvió un poco de leche. Tomó el vaso consigo y regresó a la habitación. En su cuarto, sacó un bolso grande, lo suficiente para que le cupiera un cambio de ropa y algunos artículos de uso personal.

Si debía resolver el problema, sería hoy. 

Un vez empacado todo, tomó sus llaves y salió de la casa. Tomó la ruta hacia la escuela, pero en lugar de entrar a clases se dirigió a la biblioteca. No podía estar en clases con semejante bolso sin que levantara sospechas. Tenía planes de estar escondida todo el día, y para su fortuna, casi nadie en todo el instituto frecuentaba la biblioteca. Era demasiado aburrido para los jóvenes de su edad y todos preferían usar el internet. Además, mientras nadie la viera en otra parte de la ciudad, tampoco levantaría sospechas. Era la coartada perfecta.

Tomó algunos libros y fingió estar leyendo. Pero los libros permanecieron abiertos en la mismas páginas, por horas. Los ojos de Lacey se enfocaban en las palabras pero su mente se encontraba más allá, perdida entre sus pensamientos. Obsesionada en revivir aquél atroz error, una y otra vez en su mente y lo que significaba. Cada vez que abría un libro era lo mismo. La imagen aparecía de golpe y no podía pensar en algo más. Por eso había dejado de leer semanas atrás. Se sentía enferma y no encontraba una cura. Hasta hoy. Se repitió a sí mima que todo acabaría hoy mismo, como si fuera un mantra. Quizá entre más se lo repitiera, terminaría convirtiéndose en cierto.

La joven se quedó todo el día en la biblioteca, saliendo solo un par de veces a comprarse algo de comer, hasta que dio la hora de cierre. Lacey regresó los libros a la bibliotecaria, tomó su bolso y salió del instituto.

Ya era de noche cuando salió. Tomó un taxi y le indicó qué dirección seguir. Lentamente, fueron alejándose de la ciudad, adentrándose a los suburbios en dirección opuesta a su casa. A diferencia de la zona residencial donde vivía, esta era una zona popular. Casi todo eran departamentos en renta, y algunos se encontraban abandonados. Pero eso no le detuvo. Dio el pago al taxista y caminó hacia su destino.

Lacey se detuvo frente a la puerta caoba del segundo piso de un edificio. No había estado ahí desde semanas, desde que su mundo había colapsado al entrar en ese mundo de perdición. Si todo había empezado en aquél lugar, de la misma manera debía terminar, se autoconvenció. Tocó la puerta caoba y un hombre abrió.

—Hola tío Beg.

Un hombre mayor abrió. Era Begbie, el gemelo de Gold. El hombre le vio con la misma cara de incertidumbre al que se ve a unos niños pidiendo dulces de halloween en pleno marzo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —la joven preguntó al ver que Begbie solo le observaba sin decir nada.

El hombre, igual de inexpresivo, alzó una ceja y la dejó pasar.

—¿Y Gold? —el hombre preguntó con el acento escocés marcado en su pronunciación.

—En casa.

—Aye. —Fue todo lo que el hombre dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Regresó al sillón donde inicialmente estaba sentado, ignorando a la chica. Tomó su cerveza, dio un trago y siguió viendo la carrera de caballos. Lacey asumió que seguramente había apostado en aquella carrera.

—Y bien... ¿no vas a preguntarme por qué estoy aquí?

—No es mi problema. Las chicas de tu edad huyen frecuentemente de casa por problemas estúpidos. Problemas que no estoy interesado en saber, —el hombre dio otro trago a su cerveza—. Sin ofender, muchacha.

El hombre siguió viendo la tele. Ambos continuaron sin decir nada por un rato. Lacey acomodó su bolso en algún lado mientras esperaba que dieran los comerciales. Sabía que Begbie odiaba que le interrumpieran mientras veía la tele. Observó el pequeño departamento. Tenía la finta de cualquier departamento de hombre soltero, las cosas tiradas por el suelo, por aquí y por allá. Enormes cúmulos de cajas y paquetes de comida rápida. Sin contar los numerosos cartones de cerveza. Begbie era todo lo contrario a su hermano, Gold, quien era la misma reencarnación del orden y la limpieza.

—¿No vas a decirle a Gold que estoy aquí? —la joven preguntó una vez que los comerciales iniciaron.

—¿Debería? El hombre seguro se va a encabronar. Sí, es probable por no decir tan seguro como que el sol sale todos los días.—Begbi abrió otra cerveza y se la pasó a Lacey—. Pero no seré yo quien se meta en problemas. Además, ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de diversión?

La chica tomó la cerveza regalándole una media sonrisa y se acomodó al otro extremo del sillón. —Tu solo disfrutas viendo a Gold enojarse, ¿no es así?

El hombre levantó la cerveza en señal de afirmación y dio otro trago.

La carrera inició nuevamente y ambos regresaron al silencio anterior. Mientras tanto, Lacey observaba al hombre de reojo, prestando nula atención a lo que salía en la televisión. Por más que la joven odiaba usar apelativos familiares como "padre” con Gold, Begbie era realmente el único con el que no tenía problema de llamar "tío". Hasta cierto punto, él se lo había ganado. Debido a que Gold y Begbie no se llevaban muy bien, las reuniones "familiares" eran escasas. Pero gracias a los malos hábitos de apostar de Begbie, este frecuentaba a Gold para pedirle algo de dinero, sobretodo a final de mes. Y aunque a veces Begbie regresaba el dinero y a veces no, era algo común verlo. Begbie era el único que le llamaba de forma recurrente como "sobrina", sobretodo ante presencia de demás gente. Pero esto lo hacía más que nada para molestar a Gold, quien al principio de que conoció a Lacey aún era renuente a la idea de adoptarla, y luego se le quedó como costumbre. Rarísima vez lo usaba con ella. Y por alguna extraña razón, a ella nunca le molestó.

El hombre lanzó una maldición al aire. Al parecer uno de los caballos se había adelantado y arrebasado a otro. Lacey siguió observándolo en silencio. Si bien, en sus formas de ser eran como el agua y el aceite, el parecido físico con Gold era extraordinario. Salvo diferencias en las complexiones, causadas seguramente por los diferentes hábitos alimenticios de cada quién, eran prácticamente iguales. El grosor de las cejas, la nariz arqueada, las arrugas en la frente, y hasta el grosor de los labios...

Lacey intentó no atragantarse con el último trago de su cerveza. Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió al refrigerador donde había otro paquete de cerveza. Lo único que había, y para lo que usaba el refrigerador Begbie, a ser sincera. Sacó una lata del paquete, lo abrió, y llevó el resto hasta su tío.

Begbie tomó una cerveza, sin decir nada a la chica. Otra de las cosas buenas de él. Nunca hablaba más allá de lo necesario ni cuestionaba nada. Sí, tenía un temperamento algo voluble, eso sí. Y si comentaba, lo hacía con sus pensamientos más sinceros, aunque estos fueran incómodos. Pero eso le permitía relajarse a Lacey para ser abierta y sincera, aunque desafortunadamente, también fue lo que ocasionó todo, semanas atrás.

Lacey siguió observando a Begbie para ver si daba alguna señal de recordar lo que había pasado entre ellos semanas atrás. Pero el comportamiento de su tío seguía siendo el mismo hacia con ella. Justo como lo había sospechado, su tío se había encontrado tan borracho que no recordaba nada.

Pero desafortunadamente, ella sí.

Todo había sucedido el día de su cumpleaños. Era el último antes de entrar a la universidad, sin contar que festejaba ser mayor de edad, así que decidió ir a tomar por primera vez, de manera formal. Ya había salido un par de veces con algunos amigos por las noches, sí, pero nunca tomaba más de una o dos copas o cervezas, y nunca regresaba tan tarde a casa. Disfrutaba estar sobria para poder platicar y así, ser testigo del resto de tonterías que hacían los demás. Un pequeño placer culpable, lo llamaba. Era divertido ver la cara de sorpresa cuando Lacey les platicaba todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior. Pero no era algo que formara parte de su rutina, solo era algo eventual. Y usualmente era porque terminaba arrastrada por sus amigos al bar, más a la fuerza que por propia voluntad. Y bueno, todos eran ya adultos, un poco de diversión no caería mal. Eso fue lo que creyó.

La noche de su cumpleaños fue la excepción a todo. Influenciada por sus amigos, Lacey se permitió tomar de más. Todos estaban ebrios, dieron las 2 am, y el bar estaba por cerrar. Nadie se quería ir a casa. Incluyéndola. Gold la mataría si los llevaba a todos a la casa, así que decidió ir con el único que no le diría nada. Mientras le pagaran con alcohol, no se metieran con él y ¿por qué no, algo de dinero para apostar? Begbie aceptó. El hombre subió a su cuarto con algunas botellas, dejando el resto se la casa a su disposición. Todos siguieron tomando hasta pasadas la madrugada, cuando pasó.

Lacey había subido al baño, cuando alguien la esperaba fuera de la puerta. Gastón, uno de los chicos que le pretendía, se le acercó. Intentó tomarla por la fuerza y la besó. Lacey opuso resistencia, y para fortuna de ella, la ebriedad del chico, que era mayor a la de ella, le permitió zafarse fácilmente. Lacey caminó asustada al cuarto más cercano. El cuarto de Begbie.

Lacey empezó a sollozar por el susto o el coraje, no supo decidir por cuál. El hombre despertó y la abrazó en cuanto la vio alterada. El alcohol siempre mezcla sentimientos, o incluso pensamientos, ¿no es así?

"Oh, dulce Belle. Una muchacha tan guapa no debe llorar ¿Qué cabrón fue el que…?"

Fue todo lo que Begbie alcanzó a decir. Una frase fue suficiente para ella. Al escuchar la voz ronca y varonil, que le era tan familiar, decir su nombre con aquél tono, algo en Lacey despertó. La joven apartó los brazos del hombre, y tras llamar el nombre de su benefactor, depositó sus labios en los de él. Un beso. Y el mundo se detuvo.

"Gold... Gold..."

O se terminó. Tras el beso, la joven se separó, abrumada por sus propias palabras, y empujó al hombre. Begbie cayó en su cama y Lacey bajó corriendo a la sala. Después de eso, no supo qué pasó hasta la mañana. Los recuerdos del antes y después eran borrosos, pero aquella escena la recordaba perfectamente bien. La voz ronca, el calor de su pecho, el roce de ásperos labios...

Cuando Gold llegó a recogerla, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal con ella. Lacey le gritó por primera vez, y empezó a comportarse grosera. Pensó que era por el alcohol. Después de eso, las primeras veces le costó esconder el rubor que brotaba de sus mejillas cada que veía a Gold. Lacey no había besado a Gold, sino a Begbie, pero la imagen mental que ella había tenido durante el beso era obvia. Había dicho su nombre, no una, sino dos veces, estaba segura. Trató de evitar al hombre la mayor cantidad del tiempo, pero al vivir ambos bajo el mismo techo, se convirtió en una tarea imposible. Cada vez que veía a Gold, la imagen del beso aparecía sobre su cabeza. En el día, por más que trataba de concentrarse en sus estudios, no podía. Y el llegar de la noche le daba temor verlo. Fue así como terminó recurriendo al  _Rabbit Hole_. Todo era más fácil con alcohol.

Todo.

Lacey miró a Begbie, quien se encontraba casi dormido frente al televisor. Las latas de cerveza se encontraban vacías sobre la mesa. La joven hizo unos movimientos con sus manos sobre el rostro del hombre, para confirmar que este se encontraba ebrio.

La joven se deshizo de su abrigo y desabrochó su camisa. Los negros trazos de encaje resaltaron sobre su blanca piel, resaltando su escote. Lentamente se acercó al hombre, tentando el terreno. Los ojos de Begbie siguieron la línea de sus pechos, sin saber qué estaba exactamente sucediendo. Lacey terminó de quitarse la camisa frente a él, hipnotizándolo con su cuerpo.

Lacey acercó su rostro. Juntó sus labios con los suyos, primero lento para observar la reacción del hombre. Éste la recibió de buena gana, receptivo a sus caricias.

—Oh, Gold... Mr Gold...

Lacey gimió el nombre del hombre que le había hecho perder la cordura semana atrás, mientras intensificaba el beso entre ambos.

En definitiva, todo era más fácil con alcohol.

 _________________________________________________________________________________

** Comentarios: **

** Lacey Bird: **  Les dije que funcionaría…

** Lexy Bird: **  Eres una genio.

** Lady Bird: **  No sé, esto de dejarla sin comer por tanto tiempo me preocupa.

** Lacey Bird: **  La dejaremos descansar unos días. Por ahora.

** Sialia A. **   **Muñoz:**  Comida… comida…

** Lacey Bird: **  Por cada comentario o like, le daremos una fruta a la escritora. Si come lo suficiente, quizá pueda seguir actualizando cada semana… está en sus manos. 


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: los personajes están basados en la serie de OUAT de A/E, no son de mi propiedad (a excepción de la perversión que se me ocurre hacer con dichos personajes). Contenido explícito en capítulos posteriores. Estás advertido,** _**dearie** _ **.**

* * *

 

**What happened to my girl?**

Sialia A. Muñoz (bluebirdofhapiness)

**Capítulo 3**

Mr Gold estacionó el coche en el porche de la casa y apagó el motor. Se quedó dentro del vehículo un momento, meditando. Eran casi las 11 de la noche y no había conseguido dar con el paradero de Lacey. Era maldito lunes, así que el Rabbit Hole se encontraba cerrado. Gold había dado por sentado, como el resto de los lunes pasados, que era el único día en que la condenada muchacha se encontraría en casa. Pero no era así. Dio un rápido tur por los pocos establecimientos que se encontraban abiertos a esa hora en busca de ella, pero ella no se había pasado por ahí el día de hoy.

Sacó el teléfono y buscó entre sus contactos a Mary Margaret, una de los profesores del instituto de Lacey. La profesora contestó al momento. Gol preguntó por Lacey, pero justo como había sospechado, la joven ni siquiera se había presentado a clases. Gold agradeció a la profesora y se disculpó por la intromisión a altas horas de la noche. Sabrá dios desde qué hora Lacey se encontraba desaparecida. Cerró el teléfono. Dio un golpe al volante con el puño, tensando la mandíbula.

No había pasado más de cinco minutos cuando su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

—Diga.

—¿Mr Gold? —la voz de Mary Margaret resonó al otro lado del teléfono—. Mi esposo cree tener información sobre el posible paradero de Lacey. Hace unos momentos le llegó a la comisaría una cartera extraviada que contenía una tarjeta de préstamo de libros de la biblioteca de nuestro instituto. El taxista comentó que llevó a una chica con una descripción muy parecida a... a Lacey. ¿Cree poder reconocer si se trata de su cartera?

—Dígale a su esposo que aguarde un momento en la comisaría. Voy para allá.

Gold volvió a prender el motor del auto, y dejó el porche.

Dos cuartos de hora más tarde, tras haber pasado por la comisaría a recoger la cartera de Lacey, Gold se encontraba fuera de una casa de fachada roja y cancel blanco, llamando a la puerta frenéticamente. Un carro de taxista se encontraba estacionado fuera, lo que le indicaba que el conductor debía encontrarse en casa.

—¿Quién demonios es a esta hor-...? —un hombre con una cerveza en la mano abrió. La cara de molestia fue intercambiada por uno de terror cuando vio de quién se trataba—. !M-Mr... Mr Gold! Aún no tengo lo de la renta, pensé que habíamos acordado que me daría una semana más.

—No, no vengo por la renta, Sr. Jones. —Gold contestó lo más seco posible—. ¿Reconoce la chica que llevó el día de hoy que olvidó esta cartera en su auto?

Gold levantó la cartera a la vista para que el hombre la viera.

—Así es. Una chica de bellos ojos azules y pelo castaño cobrizo. Una chica muy guapa y de buen cuerpo. Difícil olvidarse de ella. Las chicas de instituto se desarrollan rápido ¿no cree? Recién regresé la cartera a la comisaría con la esperanza de que la chica me invite a salir en agradecimiento. Dentro le dejé una servilleta con mi nombre —El hombre le guiñó el ojo.

La mirada de Gold se intensificó. —Es mi hijastra, Sr Jones.

Killian Jones casi se atraganta con la cerveza.

—!E-era broma! !Por supuesto, amigo! —el hombre fingió una sonrisa y se terminó toda la cerveza de un solo trago por los nervios—. La chica me dio una muy buena propina para ser honestos, sentí lástima cuándo vi que dejó olvidada su cartera. Por eso la regresé. Desde luego nunca me atrevería a salir con una chica de instituto. —Agregó rápidamente, intentando ocultar su garrafatal error.

—Propina que debió servirse usted mismo, por lo visto. —Gold abrió la cartera, y la colocó bocabajo y la sacudió, pero no cayó nada.

—Y-yo le juro que no...

Gold levantó una mano, pidiendo que se callara. —Sólo dígame a donde llevó a la chica.

—A los suburbios, dirección sur de la ciudad. Colonia popular, no muy lejano de las vías del ferrocarril.

Las pupilas de Gold se empequeñecieron al escuchar la mención del ferrocarril.

—Bastardo...

Jones levantó las manos en señal de sumisión. —Yo solo la llevé ahí, juro que no le hice nada. Ella...-

—Usted no. —Gold entrecerró los ojos y le regaló una mirada que no necesitó decirle "idiota" para que el Sr Jones captara la palabra.

La poca paciencia de Gold se estaba terminando. Más ahora que sabía con quién estaba Lacey, la furia estaba tomando muy bien su lugar. Su hermano vivía en aquella colonia cercana al ferrocarril. Aunque en ese momento, se debatía internamente por saber a quién quería golpear más, si a su hermano o al Sr Jones.

Gold caminó hacia la entrada de su coche, alejándose del Sr Jones, quien iba ganando la apuesta de ser golpeado en ese momento.

—!Sr Gold! —Jones gritó desde su puerta—. ¿Estamos bien, verdad? ¿Me va a perdonar las semanas atrasadas de renta, por ayudarle a encontrar a... a su hijastra? le parece justo, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, Sr. Jones —Gold regresó la mirada un momento, y siguió caminando hacia su carro. Antes de abrir la puerta del conductor, se detuvo y volvió a dirigirse hacia él—. Oh, cierto, lo olvidaba Sr Jones. El mes que viene sube la renta. Espero no le moleste. ¿Estamos bien, no?

—!Hijo de put-!

Jones lanzó una maldición al aire, mientras Mr Gold subía al carro y lo ponía en marcha para encontrar a Lacey.

Un hilo de saliva se dibujó tras que los labios de Lacey se separaron de los de Begbie, seguido de un gemido. No había conocido a nadie que besara de aquella forma, tan intensa y varonil. Ya había besado algunos chicos de su edad, pero Lacey juraba que aquello había sido un juego de niños en comparación. Nunca había entablado un noviazgo más allá de una semana. Todos los chicos que había conocido al principio eran suaves al inicio pero tras un par de besos, lo único que exigían era sexo. Lacey no encontraba repulsiva la idea, pero el hecho de saberse utilizada para llegar meramente para ese fin, era lo que mantenía apagado su interés por otros chicos. Nunca se había sentido siquiera excitada después de un beso. Pero en ese preciso momento, juraba que se sentía más caliente que ni en su mejor fantasía.

El calor en su cuerpo era demasiado, sentía palpitar su propia circulación en su cuello sin necesidad de tocar su piel. Su entrepierna se encontraba totalmente húmeda. Era un estado totalmente irreal. Ahora entendía porqué muchos consideraban el sexo como una droga.

Begbie tomó la cadera de Lacey y la hizo hincarse a horquilladas sobre él para desabrochar el pantalón de la joven. Lo bajó y Lacey quedó en bragas. Un bikini sencillo azul marino de encaje, con un moñito. Begbie acercó su nariz a su entrepierna para olerla, mientras que con sus manos masajeaba sus nalgas por detrás. Lacey sintió la punta de su nariz en su clítoris, lo que solo hizo humedecerla más, si es que aquello era posible.

—Estás tan mojada que puedo verlo y saborearlo incluso sobre la tela, muchacha... —Begbie inhaló el perfume de su entrepierna. Sacó su áspera lengua y lamio sobre la tela de la prenda interior de Lacey como si fuera un dulce. Arriba y abajo varias veces, hasta que casi toda la prenda se humedeció entre la saliva y el néctar natural de la joven. Begbie recorrió el pedacito de tela que cubría su entrada para dejarla expuesta. Besó sus labios vaginales tan lascivamente como había besado la boca de la joven.

—Oh dios mio... !Detente! —Lacey sintió como su tío lamía y succionaba su parte más húmeda y caliente de su cuerpo. Sintió como su clítoris quedó atrapado dentro de sus labios. Begbie succionó su punto sensible. Aquello fue suficiente para hacerla venir y el líquido de su orgasmo terminó en los labios de Begbie.

Ambos se habían encontrado tan perdidos en el momento, que no se percataron de los golpes a la puerta que llevaba ya varios minutos.

—Déjalos que se larguen. —Begbie comentó al percatarse.

Pero en ese momento se escuchó como el cristal de la ventana cercana a la puerta se rompió. Una mano entró por la el agujero creado y abrió la puerta desde dentro. Lacey y Begbie brincaron del sillón.

La figura de Gold entró al departamento. Unos segundos de silencio se hicieron mientras Gold procesaba la escena de ver a Lacey en ropa interior y ver la clara erección de su hermano debajo del pantalón. Gold señaló con un dedo a su hermano.

—Francis... !Bastardo! —Gold atravesó la habitación de tres zancadas y le propuso un puñetazo a su hermano. Begbie se llevó la mano a la cara, sintiendo como la sangre empezaba a escurrir de su nariz.

—!Eres hombre muerto! —Gold agarró del cuello a su hermano y lo levantó para propinarle otro golpe.

Begbie le escupió en forma de reto. Lacey corrió hacia ambos hombres, intentando detener aquella violencia.

—!Gold! !No!

Gold se detuvo en seco reaccionando a la orden de la chica. Begbie aprovechó los segundos de duda de su hermano y arremetió contra este, regresándole el favor. Gold dio un par de pasos hacia atrás por el golpe en la cara. Lacey se llevó las manos horrorizadas a la boca.

Begbie levantó una de las botellas vacías de cerveza y se dispuso a estrellarla sobre su hermano. —!Vas a conocer el verdadero dolor cabrón!

Lacey corrió y se colocó sobre Gold para interponerse. —!No, por favor!

Begbie se detuvo sin soltar la botella. Ambos hombres se observaban hecha una furia, con el odio mutuo entre ellos destallando en las pupilas de sus ojos. Ambos eran hombres violentos, aunque Begbie por estar bajo la influencia del alcohol era el más impredecible. Lacey continuó a lado de Gold. Sabía que si dejaba que continuara aquello cualquiera de los dos podría terminar fácilmente muerto.

Tras unos segundos Gold se reincorporó. —Ve al carro, Lacey. —Gold se quitó su saco y se lo pasó a la chica para que se cubriera. —En un momento estaré contigo. Solo arreglaré las cosas con el bastardo de mi hermano.

Lacey negó asustada con la cabeza. —No. No... no voy a permitir que ninguno de ustedes se siga golpeando.

Al ver aquello Begbie soltó la botella y esta rodó por el suelo. —Bien. Petición de la chica. No más golpes. ¿Quieres platicar hermano?

Lacey siguió de pie a lado de Gold, sin moverse.

—Al carro !Ahora! —Gold le dirigió una seria mirada.

Lacey dio un paso intimidada. Dirigió una mirada a Begbie y después miró a Gold antes de salir del departamento.

Una vez que la chica salió, Begbie escupió sobre el suelo, retrocedió y tomó otra cerveza de la mesa. La abrió. volvió a sentarse sobre su sillón y encendió un cigarro como si Gold no estuviera ahí.

—No intentes ignorarme, Francis.

—No hay nada de qué hablar, hermano. —Begbie le contestó desde el sillón— Toma las cosas de la chica y lárgate de una jodida vez antes de que quiera volverte a golpear.

Gold caminó hasta colocarse frente a Begbie. —No puedo estar más desacuerdo con eso. No me moveré un centímetro hasta que sepa qué pasó aquí y le hiciste a Lacey.

—Yo no hice ni un carajo, Gold. —Begbie contestó enfadado.

—Siempre has fingido no hacer nada cuando tomabas mis cosas. Sin contar cuando te metías con mis relaciones personales. Desde niños y ahora.

—¿De eso se trata realmente hermano? ¿Tienes envidia de que siempre me robaba a tus novias, incluyendo ahora?

Gold colocó las manos sobre la cabecera del mueble, a cada lado de la cabeza de Begbie. —No sé qué le hayas hecho, o con qué mentiras la hayas persuadido o amenazado. Si vuelvo a saber que te involucras con Lacey no solo te pondré una demanda por abuso de menores, Francis. Esto no es un maldito juego. Te alejarás de mi niña o yo mismo me encargaré que tu vida se vuelva más miserable de lo que ya es.

Begbie inhaló su cigarró y soltó el humo mientras hablaba. —¿Sabes? Ese siempre ha sido tu jodido problema. Siempre estás cuidando el horizonte que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que sucede bajo tus narices.

Begbie dio otro trago a tu cerveza y le regaló una media sonrisa a su hermano.

—Lacey ya no es una niña, Gold.

* * *

 

**Comentarios:**

Lacey Bird: ¡Actualización! Les prometimos que cada dos semanas estaríamos actualizando así que aquí estamos.

Lady Bird: ¿Ya podemos liberarla?

Lexy Bird: Sólo por el fin de semana… El lunes tiene que volver a trabajar.

Sialia: Son unas pájaras malévolas…

Lacey Bird: (le coloca un bonche de papeles en frente) aquí tienes tus ideas para tu próxima actualización.

Sialia: ¿Hechizo de tres noches es el siguiente?

Lady Bird: Es lo que los fans piden.

Sialia: Ok.. ok… intentaré terminar a tiempo.

Lexy Bird: por cierto, tenemos una recomendación para nuestros lectores. Los invitamos a leer a SilkLotus, otra escritora Rumbelle que es amiga nuestra y que tambien tiene fics que seguramente les llamará su atención: 

<https://www.wattpad.com/user/user04192674>   
<https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5293319/Silk-Lotus>

Lady Bird: Lexy... !Pero no tienes que dar el aviso en lencería! !Ten más decencia!

**~Sialia A. Muñoz (bluebirdofhapiness)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: los personajes están basados en la serie de OUAT de A/E, no son de mi propiedad (a excepción de la perversión que se me ocurre hacer con dichos personajes). Puede contener contenido explícito. Estás advertido, dearie.**

* * *

**What happened to my girl?**

Sialia A. Muñoz (bluebirdofhapiness)

**Capítulo 4**

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente en casa de Begbie. Como castigo, Lacey se había visto obligada asistir con su terapeuta todos los días, y al único lugar donde tenía permitido salir además de la escuela. El comportamiento irracional de la chica ya había llegado demasiado lejos, decidió Gold.

El Cadillac negro se estacionó fuera del edificio del terapeuta. Gold subió las escaleras hasta el despacho de Archie para recoger a Lacey. Dió un par de toques a la puerta de madera. Una persona de mediana edad, cabello rizado y anaranjado abrió.

—Gold, es usted. —El hombre le dirigió una sonrisa cortés—, si ha venido por Lacey, tiene rato que se marchó. Debería estar llegando a casa en estos momentos.

—De nuevo. Le dije puntualmente que me esperara. —Gold respondió un poco exasperado.

—De hecho, creo que esta puede ser una buena ocasión. Me gustaría hablar con usted.

—Me gustaría quedarme, pero tengo que asegurarme que haya llegado a casa realmente. Ya está al tanto de lo que sucedió la última vez.

—Con mayor razón, Sr. Gold. Creo que es importante que deba hablar con usted. —Archie insistió, con un destello de preocupación en sus ojos.

Gold sacó su teléfono celular para marcar a Lacey y asegurarse que estaba en casa. El teléfono sonó varias veces pero la joven no contestó.

—Creo que tendrá que ser para otra ocasión, Archie.

—Espere... —Archie hizo un ademán—. Estoy seguro que Lacey se encuentra en casa en esta ocasión. Puede confiar en mí.

Gold soltó un ligero suspiro por la nariz. —De acuerdo. Le agradeceré sea breve, por favor.

Archie asintió y le indicó que pasara a tomar asiento. Gold se incorporó dentro del despacho del terapeuta. Era un lugar pequeño y modesto. Varios sillones y un escritorio al fondo, a lado de un pequeño librero. Un gran ventanal se observaba en una de las paredes que daba a la calle, lo que proporcionaba bastante iluminación al lugar. Un lugar confortable. No cabía duda porque la gente se sentía cómodo con venir aquí.

—Debo avanzarle Gold, la situación de Lacey es... delicada.

Gold se acomodó en el sillón. —Espero me adelante también, la forma en que debe solucionarse dicha situación.

—No es algo que pueda arreglarse con pastillas o algún tipo de medicamento, me temo. Si bien su situación es compleja, no es de índole médico o psiquiatra.

—Bien, lo escucho.

—Lacey está pasando por un proceso complejo dentro de su psique, que le está llevando a cambios psicológicos pero sobre todo emocionales. Si no lo entendemos de raíz y ayudamos, quizá pueda empeorar. Lo sucedido anteriormente ya es una señal de alarma.

Gold le miró atento.

—Como bien sabemos, Gold. Lacey tiene poco que cumplió los dieciocho años. Lo que comúnmente es "dar el brinco a la adultez". Aunque para ser correctos, el convertirse en adulto es un proceso gradual que la mayoría inicia a esta edad. Uno no se convierte de adulto de la noche a la mañana, aunque puede haber situaciones que aceleran este proceso. —Archie hizo una pausa— **.** Lacey perdió a sus padres cuando aún era niña. Un hecho fatídico que ningún niño debería enfrentarse, pero lamentablemente fue su caso. Esto ocasionó que Lacey empezara a madurar desde los doce años.

—¿Me está diciendo que madurar significa que se fugara de casa para ir a parar con el vicioso de mi hermano...?

—Desde luego que no. Esa es otra cara de la moneda, Gold. A pesar que Lacey haya madurado algunos aspectos, aún está encarando cambios que son normales a su edad. Como la definición y percepción de su propia identidad, o el enamoramiento.

—No logro entenderlo. ¿Me habla de que Lacey es una niña madura con problemas de adolescencia? Es paradójico.

—Voy a ser directo con usted, Gold. Le pido escuche mis palabras. —Archie tomó aire—. Lacey está enamorada.

—!Es una adolescente! Todos los adolescentes viven enamorados todo el tiempo, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con su problema?

—Está enamorada... De usted.

Un momento de silencio se hizo en la habitación.

—Le pido no bromeé con esas cosas. Pedí seriedad.

—Y eso lo que le estoy ofreciendo, Gold. —Archie se llevó las manos al frente, descansándolas en sus muslos—. Es la verdad. Debe entenderlo. Lacey está enamorada de usted.

Gold miró la mirada seria del terapeuta. Se levantó exasperado del sillón. —Y aunque así fuera, ¿cómo explica eso su rebeldía?

—Es porque ella misma aún no ha aceptado su amor por usted.

—Debe de estar bromeando. Si ella misma no lo acepta ¿cómo se atreve usted a declarar eso por ella?

—Señor Gold. Permítame explicarle. Es un proceso normal que siempre el primer amor recuerda a la figura parental. Complejo de "Elektra y Edipo" lo llamamos en psicología. El primer enamoramiento suele suceder porque nos recuerda a nuestros progenitores, en su caso, a su padre. Usted es una figura paterna para ella, pero tampoco es su verdadero padre. Usted la adoptó a los doce años, cuando Lacey ya poseía cierta madurez psicológica que le permitió verlo a usted como una autoridad, pero no lo reconoce como su padre, su verdadero padre.

Gold empezó a deambular por el consultorio.

"Belle fue el nombre que me dio mi padre, tu no tienes derecho a usarlo" la voz de Lacey resonó en la cabeza de Gold "Tu no eres mi padre"

—Como usted ve. Enamorarse de su padrastro no es una declaración que a una jovencita como Lacey estaría gustosa oir. Por eso se encuentra en una constante negación hacia usted o a la idea per se. —Archie se levantó a preparar un poco de té, dándole un momento para que Gold procesara la situación.

—Ahora bien, no es todo. Creo que esto mismo ha creado un conflicto interno en Lacey, ya que aunque ella no acepte sus sentimientos por usted, muy dentro de ella ya debió empezar a darse cuenta de ello. Su inconsciente le está pidiendo evitar estar cerca de usted y lo que usted representa: disciplina, obediencia, buen comportamiento... su inconsciente está buscando una forma de protegerla. En pocas palabras, el negarlo a usted es la forma en cómo ella intenta negar sus sentimientos por usted.

Archie le ofreció una taza de té. Gold dudó en aceptarla por un momento. —Vamos. Le ayudará.

—Gracias. Aunque necesitaré algo más fuerte que un té después de esto.

Archie asintió de forma cortés. —Lamento no poder ayudarle con eso en estos momentos.

Gold dio un sorbo al té y observó por la ventana, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Miró la gente pasar por la acera de enfrente, ajenos a los problemas que en esos momentos se discutían dentro de la habitación. Gold procesó lo que Archie comentó y lo contrastó con lo que había sucedido en los últimos meses.

—Hablaré con ella. —Gold dejó la taza sobre la mesita que se encontraba a lado de uno de los sillones.

Archie le rellenó la taza.

—No. —Archie hizo una mueca— desafortunadamente, corremos el riesgo de que su negación se haga más más fuerte y su comportamiento empeore. Ella tiene que darse cuenta por sí sola.

—¿Entonces qué recomienda hacer?

—Aunque suene contradictorio e ilógico, lo mejor es darle su espacio por ahora. Pasar un tiempo fuera de casa, quizá en otra ciudad, que conozca otras personas, otros muchachos, podría ser lo mejor para ella, Gold. A lo que quería llegar anteriormente es, aunque su comportamiento parezca infantil en estos momentos, Lacey es una chica madura para su edad. Como su terapeuta puedo decir que psicológicamente es un adulto. Como su tutor legal, usted ya ofreció todo lo que ella necesitaba. Lacey ya no es una niña.

"Quiero vivir lejos de esta casa…"

Ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Lacey le había estado presionando con querer irse a estudiar lejos. Al principio pensó que era un simple capricho. Pero finalmente, las piezas empezaban a encajar.

Gold dio el último sorbo a su taza.

—Quizá sea tiempo de dejarla ir.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**Sialia:**  Aquí está una actualización que les debía desde hace tiempo. Agradezcan al trío de pajarillas traviesas que me asaltaron esta semana…. Espero seguir con las actualizaciones ahora que tengo tiempo libre.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios sobre qué les está pareciendo esta historia. Espero poder haber aclarado algunas dudas de la dirección o los motivos de Lacey con este capítulo.

¡Gracias por leernos!

**~Sialia A. Muñoz (bluebirdofhapiness)**


End file.
